


沙漠，仙人掌，及其他 | Desert, Cactus, and Some Other Things

by JuneBarcarolle



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Implied Jesse/Walt, i guess?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneBarcarolle/pseuds/JuneBarcarolle
Summary: It was all for nothing.





	沙漠，仙人掌，及其他 | Desert, Cactus, and Some Other Things

麦克开车，古斯塔沃坐副驾驶，这曾一度是他们的常规流程。他有时也和古斯塔沃的其他手下搭同一辆车，并假装没有听到那群拉丁裔小伙子们暗地里称呼他“gringo”。

“我知道这很难。”古斯塔沃说这话的时候脸上仍然挂着微笑。那表情就像一个被凝固在他脸上的面具一样，丝毫没有破绽，分寸永远把握得恰到好处。

麦克无法确定他指的是工作的哪一部分：计划、实施计划、销毁证据……或是所有全部。但他当然清楚古斯塔沃对自己的期望是什么，而无论你如何掩盖伪装，如何费尽心思为你的动机辩解，谋杀对他来说从不是件容易事。这就是难题所在了，在他们的世界里，没有人需要一个犹豫的杀手。

“我以为我们早就达成共识了。我们都憎恨赫克托·萨拉曼卡。我知道你为什么恨他，但你并不知道我的原因。”

麦克微微侧过脑袋瞥了他一眼，冷淡地开口道：“如果你想敞开心扉来个彻夜长谈，我还是建议你放弃这主意。”

古斯塔沃笑了笑，他声音中的关切听上去真实而又诚挚。“我只是觉得这不太公平，麦克。我对你的过去了如指掌，而你对我却一无所知。”

公平。好啊，他想，很有趣的词。从一个毒枭嘴里说出来就更显得有趣了。

麦克踩了脚油门，路边高矮不一的仙人掌飞快被抛在身后，变成了模糊的背景。

“第三世界的贫民窟，你能想象那是什么样子吗，麦克？”古斯塔沃轻声问道，“我那位被赫克托杀害的朋友，他就出生在那里……我做了所有我能做的，我把他从那个活地狱里救了出来，甚至带他离开了智利。但我们最终去见了赫克托。”

麦克在阿尔伯克基毒辣的阳光下感到浑身冰冷。

“他就躺在那里，子弹整个儿地穿过了他的脑袋，左右两边各留一个洞，血混着脑浆不停地流呀流。我羡慕你，麦克，我是认真的。如果我也只需一把手抢就能复仇……”

 

任务结束后，他们把敌人的尸体埋在了印第安保留区的沙漠里。

*

当麦克的“积蓄”眼看着就要超过一百万美金的时候，他开始考虑备用计划。你可以说这是某种意义上的保险，他讽刺地想。好在他没扔掉索尔给他的花里胡哨的明信片，你永远不知道你什么时候能用得上一位律师。

有段时间——可能就是他们刚刚认识的那会儿，索尔还只为老年人提供法律服务。

那时候他还是吉米·麦吉尔，麦克想。后来发生了什么？

“没错，老年法，曾经是我的特长，老爷爷。Oops，不好意思，老年公民。”

麦克摇了摇头。“省省你的废话，索尔。我需要你帮我立份遗嘱。就今天，晚上七点，最好别迟到。”

电话另一头传来索尔气急败坏的声音：“下次——我发誓这是最后一次我让你这么做了——预约，懂吗？拜托告诉我你知道预约这个词是什么意思——”

他干脆地挂断了电话，索尔对着嘟嘟作响的的电子音叹了口气。

*

更多血，更多残缺不全的尸体，更多白色粉末，更多美金。他学会如何更加干净利落地杀死一个人，更加得心应手地制造谎言。就在他以为他的生活走上了某种扭曲的“正轨”之后，沃尔特和杰西不请自来，从此麻烦就像滚雪球，他们接二连三地陷入更深的泥潭。

他知道在某个时刻他一定意识到了——这行不通。也许是最一开始的时候，也许是他头一次向警局低头妥协，那时他就知道，早晚有一天这一切会分崩离析。

他曾经梦到这样的场景——他不见了，可能是死了，也可能是逃到了蒂华纳，或是布宜诺斯艾利斯，如果他甚至能够逃得那么远。当DEA探员试图向凯莉解释他的另一个身份的时候，她却只是眨眨双眼，不知道如何回答。她太小了，还没失去那个年纪独有的、令人羡慕的天真与无知，那些词对她来说只是毫无意义被拼凑在一起的字母。

“嘿，麦克，你有没有想过沙漠底下都埋些着什么？”杰西在麦克让最后一袋美金重见天日之后的时候突然扔出了这个问题。

他打开后备箱，把钱袋子扔进去，动作粗暴地关上箱门，敷衍又不耐烦地回答：“谁知道呢。”没准儿哪天被埋在沙子底下的就是我， **或者你** ，或是另外一个倒霉蛋。

在返回市区漫长的旅途中杰西在副驾驶上睡得昏昏沉沉，麦克则沉默无言地在落日中向沙漠尽头驶去。

 

-FIN- 


End file.
